coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7461 (5th November 2010)
Plot Carla introduces Michelle to the factory girls as the new trainee manager. Sally's envious and reckons the job should have been hers. Kevin drops off baby Jack's dummy for DNA testing and nervously awaits the results. John finds a florists' receipt in Chesney's trouser pocket. He tells Charlotte that he reckons Chesney must have seen them disposing of Colin's body. Charlotte tries to argue but John's convinced that Chesney knows their dark secret. Rosie secretly arranges a big party for Sophie. Sophie's oblivious and assures Sally that only a handful of people are coming. In an attempt to scupper Nick and Leanne's new bar, Steve and Betty report them to Environmental Health saying they've a problem with rats. Janice gives Michelle some lip but Michelle's quick to slap her down. Sean skives off work early telling the girls it'll be fine because Michelle's a mate. John's scared witless as he confronts Chesney with the florists' receipt. Chesney's annoyed that John's been through his things. Fiz arrives and wonders what they're rowing about. Chesney tells them how he ordered some flowers for Katy. John's so relieved he laughs hysterically. John's unnerved when the phone rings but there's nobody there. As the workman switches on the new sign for The Joinery, Nick and Leanne hug each other excitedly. However their mood is ruined when the Health Inspector arrives. Kevin plucks up courage and opens the envelope containing the results of the DNA test. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Health Inspector - Tom Lloyd Roberts *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *The Joinery *Barlow's Bookies Notes *Last appearance of Liz McDonald until 14th March 2011. *The courier who delivers the DNA test results and the man who switches on The Joinery sign are both uncredited, although they have lines of dialogue. *A continuity error occurs in this episode when Rita Sullivan sells fireworks to Peter Barlow. As a result of the accident suffered by Mark Hillkirk in Episode 1336 (5th November 1973), Rita instituted a strict policy of never selling fireworks again and said as much to Sharon Gaskell in Episode 4698 (13th October 1999). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin waits for a courier to deliver the DNA test results, only for the package to fall into Tyrone's hands; and a mysterious phone call interrupts John's cosy night in with Fiz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,240,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2010 episodes